


Touch the Rain

by nearlywitches



Category: McFly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlywitches/pseuds/nearlywitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes had only been following her lithe frame for a moment but in that short period of time, Danny Jones found himself transfixed by her every step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Rain

Her every movement was effortless.  
  
Gentle steps barely disturbed the fresh blades of grass as she expertly manoeuvred her body between the abandoned gravestones. She seemed to flow like water, moving with a grace that reminded him of the ballets that he had been forced to watch in the past. She didn’t stumble once as she skipped between the roots of the old gnarled oak. Her steps were neither careful nor faltered; they were precise and made by feet that had tread the ground countless times before. The golden curls that fell down her back bounced rhythmically as her feet continued to put distance between herself and any other living creature in the vicinity. She didn’t turn around, but the faint melody of tinkling laughter could be heard from over her shoulder as her pace slowed slightly.  
  
His eyes had only been following her lithe frame for a moment but in that short period of time, Danny Jones found himself transfixed by her every step.  
  
He seemed to be on autopilot, his feet moving without permission from the owner. He was drawn to the blonde, an inexplicable force carrying him closer and closer as she continued forwards. The brunette’s steps were not nearly as graceful as hers were, however. Stumbling and crashing about, Danny cursed silently, worrying that the ridiculous noises he was making would alert someone to his presence. He got the feeling that he shouldn’t be in the graveyard, not when the moon was so full that its milky beams were reflecting off of the cold marble headstones, turning them into beautiful and mesmerising beacons of light. He felt both uneasy and curious at the same time.  
  
And everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat.  
  
Finally her movements seemed to slow. The soft patter of her footsteps gave a graceful rallentando, slowing right down. From this distance, Danny could see every stray hair that had escaped from the waterfall of curls that fell down her back but he still couldn’t see her face. A vague outline, the slim shape of her nose and a pale cheek were all that he could spot as she turned her head slightly. He didn’t know why it was so important that he see her face – he just knew that he had to. Straining his neck, he slowed his pace to match hers. The two fell into a rhythmic walk, almost abreast one another. Cursing his heart for beating too loudly, he tried to catch a glimpse of her face.  
  
And then he woke up.


End file.
